


We Don't Act Like that in Texas

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happened at that bar in Austin on Easter - Jensen and Jared were there to have a good time when some asshole bumped into Jared and told him to fuck off.  Jared just wasn’t going to take it and told the man, and I quote, “We don’t act like that in Texas.”  What we don’t know, but could only guess, was what was going on in Jensen’s head while Jared got all macho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Act Like that in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the amazing and lovely buttheyrebrothers for encouraging me to write this and editing it for me :) Any additional mistakes are my own! This is my first smut story so I hope I don't disappoint anyone! This is a non-au by the way.

Season ten was almost a wrap, Vancouver was a thousand miles away, and Jared was pressed tight against his side. Jensen hadn’t felt this at ease, mentally or physically, in quite some time. Dean’s storyline had only continued to get darker and the toll it was taking on Jensen’s own psyche was wearing him thin. It was nice to be back home, Dean and the Mark of Cain long behind him.

Home. Jensen didn’t understand why he ever thought L.A. could be home for him. Maybe it was the kid in him that craved fame, but at the end of the day he was a Texas boy through-and-through. It never did feel right stepping off the plane in LAX. Stepping on good ol’ Texan soil, however, allowed him to breathe. Or maybe it was because when he stepped on Texan soil Jared was stepping right with him.

Perhaps it was the Winchesters codependency bleeding into his actual personality, perhaps it was simply the undeniable love he had for the younger man, or perhaps it was a mixture of both, but being separated, even for a weekend, just didn’t feel right. Moving back to Texas and, specifically, moving to Austin was the greatest personal decision he had made since he chose to let this thing between he and Jared play out. And, oh, how it had played out. 

Tension had been there since that dimpled smile shone down at him and a thick Texan accent drawled out, “Hi, I’m Jared Padalecki, it’s nice to meet you!” And while Jensen was typically a take-it-slow kind of guy Jared was the exception of this rule like he was of most. They had ended up getting in a bar brawl with a group of rowdy Canadians not long after meeting each other and, well, it’s hard to not be tight after something like that. By the time they were filming the third episode he was jumping into Jared’s arms without hesitation and with pure confidence that Jared would catch him. 

There came a time, Jensen couldn’t pinpoint when exactly, that their relationship developed far enough that Jared asked him to move in with him. Guaranteed, it was because Jensen needed a place to stay. But it was some point after moving in with Jared that things escalated between them. To be honest, it was almost a surefire thing that something would happen once they moved in together. Two men in their twenties that often drank alcohol and had the amount of sexual tension Jensen and Jared had couldn’t live together and completely avoid sloppy, drunk make-out sessions. And, yeah, if that had gotten both of them to stop being so bullheaded and actually talk about their feelings, well, Jensen wasn’t going to complain - especially now. Because now, seven years since that first drunken make-out session that they awkwardly had to talk about the next morning, they were still together, going strong, and spending the last day of their Easter break together at their favorite bar in Austin. 

Jensen couldn’t remember how many drinks he’d had so far, but it was enough that he could feel laughter bubbling from deep within himself without care. He wasn’t certain how much Jared had had to drink either, but his cheeks were flushed red like they always got when he was at least tipsy so Jensen assumed he had consumed quite the amount. But all was good because the fans they had ran into so far had been great, the drinks were good, the music even better, and Jared was so close that Jensen felt like he could drown in his presence.

“Tequila shots!” Jared exclaimed suddenly. He turned to Jensen, that same dimpled smile from ten years ago blinding, and handed him a shot glass of clear liquid with salt around the rim and a lime wedge. Just as they went to clink their glasses together they heard the unmistakable shouts of fans approaching.

“No way!” came one cry, “you’re those guys from Supernatural, right?” Three guys were standing close, obviously drunk, and with wide eyes at seeing the two stars in person. 

“That’d be us,” Jared grinned. 

“Oh, god, this is so cool! Can we take a picture with you?” 

“Only if you do a shot with us,” Jared replied back, his already charming personality with the fans amplified by the alcohol in his system. 

“Totally!” The three guys motioned for three tequila shots and soon they each had a glass of clear liquid in hand. 

“Cheers!” Jensen yelled over the noise of the crowd. They all downed their shot in one quick gulp and quickly pressed the lime wedges to their lips. One of the guys got his phone out, opened up the camera application, and Jared pulled Jensen in close to one side and pulled the two other guys in to his other side. Jensen kept the lime wedge tight between his lips while everyone else smiled drunkenly. There was a flash and both Jensen and Jared had to blink to get the dancing lights away from their eyes. 

“Thanks so much, guys!” the first guy exclaimed as he clambered to look at the picture. 

“Yeah, this is fuckin’ awesome!” 

“No problem,” Jensen laughed, watching as they passed the phone around to one another. As soon as they had ran over they were gone, yelling about how they met real life celebrities, and Jensen and Jared fell against one another shaking with their laughter.

“God,” Jensen wheezed, “I missed this place.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed as they both leaned against the edge of the bar. There were people milling around them everywhere, but neither paid them much attention. “Have I mentioned how happy I am that you finally moved back to Texas?” Jared asked. Jensen looked up at him and found his hazel eyes twinkling. 

“Yeah, only a million times now,” he said as he rolled his eyes. He motioned for two beers and looked up at Jared once again. “I only did it to get you to stop bitchin’ about it anyway.” 

“Oh, sure.” It was Jared’s turn to roll his eyes. “You moved to Austin just to get me to stop bitchin’.” 

“Exactly.”

“Mmhmm.” The bartender placed two beers close to them and Jensen immediately picked his up and took a large drink. Right when he did that Jared took the opportunity to slide his arm around Jensen’s waist and play with the belt loops on his jeans. “Sure you didn’t move here for this?” Jensen almost spat his drink out causing Jared to laugh. With quick hands Jensen swatted Jared away and swallowed the rest of the beer in his mouth. 

“Dude, we’re in public!” Jensen loud-whispered as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Everyone’s too drunk to notice,” Jared chuckled.

“No, you’re too drunk to realize that if you keep that up we’re going to be in actual hell tomorrow when pictures of us are plastered all over the internet,” Jensen scolded. 

“Relax,” Jared said, immediately pulling his hands away and shoving them into his own pockets. Jensen breathed out and tried to ignore the longing to have Jared’s hands on him again. Suddenly he felt Jared’s breath at his ear as he whispered, “I’ll wait to put my hands all over you later.” Jensen flushed red and nudged Jared away with his shoulder. 

“Stop that,” he demanded, but the statement lacked any malice as he tried to keep the smile off his face. 

“For real though,” Jared started, getting serious again, “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve never been happier, actually.” 

“Me either.” 

xxx

A half hour or so had passed since their little moment. More alcohol was consumed, more music was sung off-key, and the drunker they got the more they leaned against one another for support. Jensen’s side was burning from all the heat Jared was radiating. Raising an arm, Jared went to motion for more beers, but Jensen pushed his hand out of the air. 

“We should probably cut ourselves off,” he slurred ever so slightly. “We gotta fly back to set tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jared slurred right back. They both turned to face the back of the bar where the music was coming from when a guy stumbled their way and slammed into Jared. He ran into him so hard that the remainder of Jared’s beer spilled, soaking through his plaid over-shirt and black tee underneath. 

“Fuck off, man,” the guy spat, attracting attention from everyone in the vicinity. Jensen felt every muscle in Jared’s body immediately tense and he felt his own blood spike hot. In the back of his mind he knew they should’ve probably just let it go. The guy was a drunk asshole who had nothing better to do with his life than yell at anyone breathing the same air as him, but Jensen knew Jared and he knew Jared just didn’t allow stuff like that. Jared was one of the nicest guys, if not the nicest guy, Jensen has ever met. But Jared was also quick to defend himself and those he cared about and he certainly had no tolerance for someone being rude. 

“Hey,” Jared demanded, his voice low and dangerous in the back of his throat. He drew himself up to full height and Jensen, for just a second, felt a pang of sympathy for the asshole. Seeing Jared slouched against Jensen with his sunshine of a smile on his face probably made him appear as a harmless pushover. If only the poor sap knew he was getting into it with 6’4” of lean muscle and a temper to match. Jensen shivered, thankful not only to not be on the receiving end of that wrath, but to be able to witness it because…damn, if Jared getting angry didn’t do things to Jensen. The guy, who was probably only 5’10” or so (bless his heart), turned and his eyes raked all the way up until they landed on Jared’s face. The man was not to be deterred from his asshole-ways, however, because he didn’t even seem fazed by Jared’s demeanor.

“What do you want?” the guy snarled and some people close backed away from the two as they sensed a fight nearing. 

“We don’t act like that in Texas,” Jared drawled. Maybe it was because he was drunk, but the cheesy line made Jensen’s jeans feel a little too tight. Standing like that, his body rigid, muscles taut, jaw clenched, and that low dangerous voice, Jensen was too closely reminded of filming season six with soulless Sam Winchester. Jared was right in that interview he did for the 200th episode, soulless Sam was a tiger; all hard muscle, no inhibitions, and pure, unadulterated sexual prowess. The image in front of him – Jared pulled up to his full height, those puppy dog eyes hardened into burning jewels, and large hands clenching at his sides – reminded him far too much of Sam’s soulless counterpart. And being reminded of Sam soulless brought back too many memories of quick thrusts against the walls of one of their trailers, his own hands held tight above his head, wrists easily clasped in Jared’s larger hands, and the thrill of being manhandled every which way Jared – or Sam, who seemed to have been leaking into Jared’s own mannerisms at the moment – wanted him. 

Scratch that – his jeans weren’t just a little too tight, they were way too tight, and the heat currently pooling towards his groin was not helping whatsoever. Jensen was so focused on the rush of blood in his ears and the rush heading southward that he didn’t hear the next few words out of Jared or the asshole’s mouth until suddenly the voices rose, startling Jensen.

“How about we take this outside?” Jared growled as he took a step towards the man. 

“What?” the man practically screamed. Jared covered the remaining space and got nose-to-nose with him.

“I said let’s take this outside.” It was a deathly whisper, barely registered by Jensen who was a few feet back, and both men started moving right away. 

“Jay, I don’t think-“ Jensen started, one hand reaching out, but they kept walking. 

“I got this,” Jared called back. Feeling a little sobered, Jensen watched as the two trudged out the back door, the metal clanging loudly as it shut. The people who had originally backed away from the scene began milling around, their voices loud, and Jensen was drowning in sensory overdrive. His eyes were trained solely on the door that Jared had walked out of. Nothing happened for several minutes and Jensen felt his anxiety spike. Suddenly two guys, one average and the other fairly large, started towards the door. Jensen was moving before he had even really registered what was going on. They exited while Jensen was still pushing past people. He was almost at the door when Jared stuck his head in. 

“Jen, can you come out here?” he yelled out.

“Already here,” Jensen answered as he reached Jared. The door clanged shut once more and Jensen and Jared were face to face with three guys. Three drunk, angry guys. 

“You went and got the pretty boy for backup?” the largest of the three asked, an elbow knocking into the other’s ribs like it was a joke. Jensen rolled his eyes and shot Jared a look that said, ‘Oh like I’ve never heard that before.’

“Listen, fellas,” Jared started, arms crossed over his chest, “I don’t want any trouble.”

“If you didn’t want trouble you shouldn’t have walked out those doors,” one slurred. 

“All I’m asking is for you to –“ Jared didn’t get to finish because the big one advanced forwards, a fist raised. He didn’t get far, however, when one of his buddies grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. It wasn’t hard to pull his drunken body back and he stumbled as he went.

“Let the guy talk, Brett,” the guy sneered. 

“All I’m asking is for you to just think before you really decide to do this. Just think for a second.” He was once again at full height and, without the public there to provide as witnesses Jensen could see the three drunks shrinking away. Their squinty eyes flicked back and forth between one another before the one who initiated all of it started heading for the door, a hand waving in the air stupidly. 

“I don’t need this anyway,” he mumbled. There were murmurs of agreement and the other two staggered after him, murmuring under their breath about how this wasn’t worth the trouble. This left Jensen and Jared alone in the alley behind the bar. With wide green eyes, Jensen turned to Jared with raised eyebrows.

“You were really going to fight them, weren’t you?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Damn right,” Jared said as he smirked at the now closed door. “Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but I just wasn’t having it.” There was a pause, one that lingered and built tension in the air, before Jensen put a hand on Jared’s elbow as though steadying himself. 

“Jared?”

“Yeah, Jen?”

“We need to get out of here,” he rushed out quickly. 

“Why?” Jared questioned with a turn of his head.

“Because if we don’t I’m going to end up fucking you right here in this back alley.” There was another pause. Then Jared gripped Jensen’s right hand tightly in his own and started towards the door. He flung it open and started pushing through the crowd.

“Excuse us, excuse us, excuse us!” Jared practically yelled as he dragged Jensen to the front of the bar. Jensen couldn’t stop from laughing as he fumbled behind Jared and allowed himself to be lead out. They pushed out the doors and Jared continued to drag him past their car. They would come and get it later when their heads still weren’t swimming with alcohol. Jared cheekily walk “It should only take us seven minutes to get home. Think you can hold out until then?” 

“The real question is can you hold out until then?” Jensen teased back as he strode past him quickly, ready for these next seven minutes to be over already. 

xxx

Those seven minutes seemed to drag on forever, but finally they pulled up to Jared’s furnished Austin home. With quick hands he grasped Jared by his shoulders and pressed him up against the side of the car which they had parked in the driveway, his mouth sliding hotly over Jared’s own. Jared made a startled sound at the sudden kiss, but he quickly got with the program and moaned under the onslaught. The alcohol was still thrumming through both of their systems, but the arousal was overtaking it. With a groan Jensen pulled himself back to rest his forehead against Jared’s. They were both panting, chests heaving, and Jensen had one hand pressed against Jared’s fast beating heart. 

“We need to get inside. I am not risking having sex in public again,” Jensen muttered.

“C’mon, that was fun and you know it,” Jared smirked against Jensen’s lips. 

“Yeah, tell that to the anxiety attack I had when that old couple nearly spotted us.” Jared hmmed before trailing his fingers down to curl around Jensen’s belt loops once more. 

“Well let’s go then.” He moved out from under Jensen and led the way to the front door. The keys fumbled in Jared’s hands as he leaned over to open the door and Jensen took the opportunity to nip at the exposed skin of his neck and shoulder. “I thought you wanted to wait until we got inside?” Jared chuckled.

“You’re not moving fast enough.” The door flew open and Jensen found himself getting picked up and slammed against the wall, the door still wide open. Jared kissed the air right out of him, but he pulled back quickly with a wicked smile.

“That fast enough for you?” Jared asked, reaching forward with his left hand to close the door.

“We’re still not in the bedroom yet,” he muttered back against his lips. 

“Get moving then.” Jensen’s response was to grasp Jared’s neck with one hand, pulling him back down into a kiss, while pushing him backwards with a strong hand on his chest. Miraculously they fumbled their way to the bedroom, nearly tripping on a pair of Jared’s shoes he had left out. 

“Fuck,” Jensen mumbled as he broke the heated kiss to gain his footing.

“Is that a comment or a request?” Jared asked breathlessly. Jensen lowered his head to press his lips to Jared’s shoulder and brought his hands up to pull at the plaid over-shirt Jared had on. It slid off, falling to the floor with a plop, and Jensen didn’t hesitate to remove the beanie atop Jared’s head next. 

“Both,” he answered hoarsely. Jared slid his hands to Jensen’s hips, gripping them and pulling him flush against the hard planes of his own body. As Jensen started for Jared’s belt Jared spent his own time sliding the jacket from Jensen’s body and deftly unbuttoning the blue button-up shirt. The only sounds in the room were the rustling of clothes, the clinking of the metal on the belts, and their heavy breathing into each other’s mouth. Before they knew it they were both down to just their boxer-briefs. 

Heat flared in Jared’s eyes as he took in the sight before him. One would think that after ten years he would have grown accustomed to the beauty that his lover had, but every single time he saw him, with the full knowledge that every inch of that freckled skin was only for his eyes, he couldn’t stop the love and arousal that flooded his every sense. With a smile he grabbed Jensen’s arm and swung him around, pulling his ass back against him whilst wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. His voice was low as he purred into the curve of Jensen’s ear, “Get on the bed.”

Green eyes fluttered closed and Jensen let his head loll back to rest on Jared’s shoulder, the words sending a throb straight down to his groin. He shivered and goosebumps erupted over his skin as Jared’s large hands roamed over his body, his calluses brushing lightly against the familiar skin. With a sigh he shifted back against the hard muscles behind him the exact moment Jared leaned down to bite gently into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“Now you’re not moving fast enough,” Jared breathed. He ground his hips into Jensen as he continued to grope along his body.

“How do you want me?” Jensen whispered and if Jared wasn’t achingly hard before, he certainly was now. With a shove Jensen hit the mattress on his hands and knees. He immediately lowered himself onto his stomach just as Jared crawled over him, hands pulling at the elastic band of Jensen’s boxer-briefs to chuck them off. His extra height gave him the advantage he needed to press a heated kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck as he fumbled for the lube they had in the drawer of the nightstand. 

Jensen, for his part, could only react and each response was needy, almost desperate really. He arched into each touch and craved more. Blood was rushing in his ears, but, as the theme of the night seemed to be, Jared wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking.

On his knees over Jensen’s thighs, Jared slicked his fingers before trailing them down the crack of his ass. If there was one thing that turned him on it was the feeling of Jensen writhing and pliable beneath him, wanting more of his touch and only his. The fact that Jensen trusted him enough with this was still amazing to him. As his fingers touched and pushed in, Jensen dug his fingers into the sheets, hoping Jared knew just how much he was holding himself back from urging him further. Jared leaned over to murmur in his ear as he continued to slide his fingers back and forth. “What do you want, Jen?” 

“You know damn well what I want,” Jensen scowled as he turned his head to the side to brush his cheek against Jared’s lips. He decided to move then, pushing against the bed to raise his body up into Jared’s. Groaning, Jared ground his still cloth-clad erection against Jensen’s bare skin. He was up to three fingers surging tight inside Jensen and he pressed his forehead to Jensen’s shoulder blade and took a calming breath. He was going to come in his boxer-briefs like a teenager if he didn’t hurry this along. 

Beneath him Jensen arched his back, trying to push back into him while moaning encouragingly. He raised his hips higher and had to grit his teeth with impatience. “Jared, please,” he begged, his voice utterly wrecked. Just as impatient, Jared slid out of his own underwear and pulled out his fingers before slicking up his cock. Grasping Jensen tightly by one hip, he lined himself up and took a deep breath. Jensen’s body below his own was practically shaking with desire and Jared ran a hand smoothly down his back and he pushed in slowly. Jensen was still so tight and Jared had never been little. He pushed in just enough to breach the first rings with his cockhead then he started rocking gently. Jensen groaned and remained still for a moment to adjust to the slight burn of the stretch. It was just a few seconds later that he was pushing back in a silent demand for more. Jared answered Jensen’s movement with a bit of force as he sank deeper inside the heat of his body with each drive of his hips. Deft fingers curled over Jensen’s back, the hand coasting from shoulder to hip then under Jensen’s belly to slide around the hard cock resting there. 

“Jared,” Jensen breathed pleadingly again. At this point he didn’t even know what he was asking for, but he knew he was asking for something and, dammit, he needed it. Everything felt so good and he was crawling out of his skin wanting more. 

Gasping softly as he turned his cheek against the smooth lines of Jensen’s back, Jared pushed harder before pulling out, the clamp of Jensen’s body an irresistible lure. His fist slid back and forth across the shaft of the cock weighing in his hand, reveling in the sounds the movements drew from Jensen’s mouth. It thrilled him and only increased the blood flow to his own cock. 

Jensen trembled under him and he sank back to his stomach, bringing the full weight of Jared’s body with him. “Come on, Jay,” he urged. There was a demanding growl in his tone and Jared shuddered. Whatever control he had on the situation drained out of him with those words. The smooth rocking paused as he pulled his hand away from Jensen’s leaking cock and then he snapped his hips forward, hard, burying himself deep with a groan of pleasure. 

Jensen responded with an involuntary cry. He pushed back again, physically and vocally begging for more as jolts of pleasure spread white-hot through his veins. Jared shifted so he could thrust even harder, the head of his cock hitting roughly against Jensen’s prostate. Even when he pulled back the heat of Jensen’s body was surrounding him and Jared felt like he was losing his mind. His hands were now gripping both of Jensen’s hips tightly, pulling him against him and each thrust was making Jensen lose his mind as well. He tried desperately not to whimper, but failed miserably. The sounds were pulled from his throat as he continued to beg. “Harder,” came his voice in a throaty rasp. 

Fingers grasping with bruising force, Jared braced one knee and just let go. He fucked Jensen through the matress and then some, the bed jarring with the motions and shaking the few remaining pillows to the floor. With each thrust he moaned, low growls deep in his chest, and Jensen just took it, wanting more and more and more. Jensen’s own fingers clawed at the sheets, trying to anchor himself. 

“Jen,” Jared managed to choke out between sharp breaths. He could feel his body tightening up and he knew he was close. But Jensen couldn’t answer, his own breath coming out in short gasps, as each rough thrust continued to rip groans of pleasure from him as he took the pounding. 

Hissing out a curse, Jared went over the edge, his hips jerking erratically as the tightness of Jensen’s body drew his climax from him. Jensen moaned long and loud as warmth from Jared’s orgasm filled him and he continued to ride it out. He tightened every muscle in his already tense body and his toes curled in pleasure. Jared cried out as he was caught off guard by the pressure before his body went lax with a haze. Pulling out and shakily getting to his knees, he looked down at Jensen who remained where he was, face pressed into the mattress. 

“Jensen,” he breathed out, watching those freckled shoulders tremble with need. Fingers curled under his chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Let me.” Jared’s other hand burrowed underneath the warm weight of Jensen’s body to wedge itself between him and the mattress. He reached for the straining erection trapped there. Jensen lifted up then immediately shifted his hips forward into Jared’s grip and he moved his head to kiss Jared hungrily. With his fingers around Jensen’s cock he tightened his fist as he gave in to the demands of Jensen’s plush lips. Jensen jerked in his hand and his moan was muffled against Jared’s mouth. One of Jensen’s arms raised to clasp Jared’s shoulder and he rocked his body into his hand, never once breaking the kiss. Several more thrusts and many moans later the heat in Jensen’s groin gave way. His hand inched its way into Jared’s hair and he gripped it tightly as he came all over Jared’s hand. 

Jared sighed against his lips as he sank back to rest against the headboard. The heated slick of Jensen’s come dripped over his fingers and he waited until Jensen rolled onto his back, bleary eyes meeting Jared’s hazel ones. With an evil glint in those same eyes he brought that hand to his mouth and flicked out his too-pink tongue to gather a bit of the white substance.

“Oh, fuck you,” Jensen groaned, his eyes already clearing and heat pooling into the pit of his stomach at the sight. “Don’t you dare, I’m too exhausted.” Jared only laughed as he reached for the tissues sitting atop the nightstand and wiped his hand clean. Sliding down the bed so he was lying right next to Jensen, he reached for the cream-colored sheet and pulled it over their sweat-cooling bodies. He settled on his side as they moved around in the comfortable cotton, their legs tangling amongst the sheets and Jensen turned his head to face Jared’s own. Without a word Jensen slid his hand under the covers and onto the jutting bone of Jared’s hip, pulling him closer as he caressed the warm skin with his thumb. After another minute of shifting, his arm was all the way around Jared’s trim waist and he was so close that his long lashes brushed teasingly against the tan skin of Jared’s clavicle. 

Their breathing slowly calmed down to a normal rate again and Jensen nuzzled his nose and mouth into Jared’s temple, his eyes long closed. 

“Hey, Jay?” he whispered into the silence. 

“Yeah?”

“That thing you did at the bar, getting all macho-tough and ready to fight…it was really hot.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jared shot back and Jensen could feel the skin of Jared’s face bunch up below his mouth as he grinned widely. 

“You kinda had that whole soulless-thing going on again and you know how I felt about that,” Jensen smiled back, his eyes still closed.

“Do I ever,” Jared chuckled, his mind filled with the same images Jensen had remembered earlier that evening of the two of them in the trailers, Jensen held high against the wall with his hands above his head. There was more silence before Jared spoke up, his mind on something new. 

“Hey, Jen?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’ve just got one question.” Jensen didn’t say anything, just waited. “Was that fast enough for you?” Whacking Jared in the head only brought out a bubbling laugh and Jensen huffed, hiding his own smile in his arms. “It was just a question!” he exclaimed with mock innocence.


End file.
